


Silly Boy

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, Gen, Humor, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Silly, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>"carlos catches cecil doing something embarrassing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Boy

Carlos cocked an eyebrow when he heard Cecil’s voice behind the closed door. It was muffled but higher in pitch than usual, almost sing songy. The Outsider frowned and reached out, opening the door and peering inside to see what Cecil was doing.

“Who is my pretty boy? You are! You’re my pretty boy! My pretty boy!”

Carlos placed a hand over his mouth, stopping himself from laughing out loud and spoiling the moment.

Cecil had the cat Khoshekh floating just above his lap, grooming him with a special pair of shears he had purchased just for the occasion. He was cooing happily the entire time, giggling whenever the cat opened his maw and belched out a plume of green acrid smoke at his face.

“Silly boy! Whose my silly boy? Is it you?” he giggled.

Carlos could no longer control himself. He stood up straight and this time opened the door loudly so Cecil could hear him, stepping into the room as Cecil sat up straight in his wheelchair, clearing his throat. “Hey Ceec.”

“Carlos! I was just about to groom Khoshekh!”

“Oh?” Carlos teased.

Cecil blushed, pouting at him. “How long did you watch me?” he asked.

Carlos giggled and walked over to him, kissing him on the temple in fondness. “Long enough, silly boy.”


End file.
